


My Personal Star

by VeraBAdler



Series: October 2020 challenges [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, memories of hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: The only thing Dean remembers from his time in Perdition...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: October 2020 challenges [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947589
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: Destiel Promptober 2020





	My Personal Star

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1: Wish Upon a Star  
> Prompt 2: Hellscape

He doesn't remember much from Hell. He brought back a whole passel of nightmares, of course, horribly vivid ones, but in his waking hours the whole forty-year stretch is pretty much a blood-tinged blur. He tries not to poke at those blurry memories if he can help it, for fear they could start coming into better focus.

He does have one clear image, though, a memory so sharp and perfect that time has not dulled it in the slightest. It's a snapshot of a single, pivotal moment: He's standing in front of the rack, some poor soul strapped down and screaming in front of him. The Hellscape around him seethes with entrails and flames, a familiar and sickening sight. There's a change to the light, subtle but undeniable. Dean shifts his attention away from his victim and looks upwards for the first time in decades. There in the space above is a point of pure white light, just a speck. The words "Wish upon a star" float through his mind and for a split second he feels like a _person_ instead of an arm that ends in a blade.

He knows now that that point of white light was his angel. Years later, Cas is still saving him, still helping him feel like a human being, every day.

Dean Winchester is _saved_.

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable link for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/633236893617848320/my-personal-star).


End file.
